


The one where Cas works too much

by castiels_playdoll



Series: NSFW Destiel drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Husbands, M/M, Panty Kink, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Domestic destiel au where Cas works for a big name law firm and starts taking late shifts so he's never home. And when he is, he's busy working. Dean of course can't have this. So he finds little ways to spice things up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Cas works too much

Dean would get desperate for it in just a few days. He’d use all the ways he hopes will get Cas to leave his work for even an hour, even the easy ways.

“Babe, can you come here for a moment?” Dean calls from their bedroom.

“Dean you know I have to work.” Cas yells back from his desk, not looking up from his laptop. In the other room, Dean rolls his eyes and walks into their second bedroom that works as Cas’s home office.

“I can give you something to work on,” Dean says with a sultry voice that makes Cas look up towards the doorway where Dean is standing. His eyes go wide, his jaw drops slightly as he takes in the view his husband is giving him.

Dean is standing there leaning one hand against the door frame, his long legs crossed at the ankles wearing nothing but a dark red pair of frilly panties.

“Dean, you know that’s not fair. I have to get this done tonight, I don’t have time right now,” Cas sighs, no matter how much it hurts himself too. Dean doesn’t seem disappointed. Instead, he smirks and pushes himself away from the door. He walks past Cas from behind his chair to the other side of the desk and leans over it, pushing his ass high up.

“We don’t need time,” He pulls the panties to the side enough to reveal the base of one of their bigger plugs currently pushed deep into his lubed hole, “I’m all ready for you babe. Just fuck me hard and fast, it won’t take long.” Dean promises and honestly, how could Cas say no to that? How could he say no to his perfect husband who is begging to be fucked over his desk all prepped up for him?

He can’t.

Cas stands up and pulls down his zipper. It makes Dean smile like he just won the jackpot. Cas pushes his own pants down just enough to get his already half-hard cock out. He takes a grip of the plug while stroking himself. Dean moans as Cas pulls the toy almost completely out just to push it back in.

“Fucking perfect…” Cas whispers as he pulls the plug out, dropping it to the floor. He takes the small bottle of lube he keeps in his desk drawer, lubing his cock good before pushing into Dean.

His husband was right, it doesn’t take long as Cas pounds into him hard and deep, making Dean’s back arch and loud moans fall from his lips. Dean strokes his own cock as begs Cas to fuck him even harder.

He comes just seconds before Cas does.

Cas presses gentle kisses on Dean’s back before slowly pulling out, his come dripping to the floor. Dean’s cum has made a mess over the desk. With shaky legs Dean stands up and turns to kiss his husband.

“Go back to work honey, I’ll clean this up,” Dean whispers against his lips. He wipes Cas’s cock clean with a tissue before tucking it back into his pants.

Cas finishes his work in record time after getting the best kind of pick-me-up from the love of his life.


End file.
